A Straw Heart Damaged
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: 'Hey, hey nii-san...did you know? Did you know? That...that...I miss you so much...' Luffy's thoughts of Ace's death Luffy's side of 'A Flame Extinguished'. One-shot. Maybe be a bit OOC, since it's a serious Luffy. I chose T, but it's actually kinda K


**A/N: Luffy may be a bit OOC...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**3rd POV: **It was a chaotic battlefield. Fully of blood, limbs, and injured bodies. With the so called good on one hand, the marines of 'justice', and the so called bad on the other, the 'thieving' pirates. it was the epitome of chaotic. But that all stopped for a single moment. As the reason the whole fight even existed stood in the middle, a hand through his chest, as streams of blood poured out of his wound. Yes the reason was a man, whose name was Portgas. D. Ace.

The emotions of everyone stood clear, with all but a few marines ecstatic that the son of their long-lasting enemy, the king of pirates, being at the door of death. On the other-hand, the pirate's emotions mixed greatly. Most were unbelieving, sad, angry...most were even completely heart-broken. But none could match the expression of the boy's-no man with a straw hat. The rookie pirate who took the world by storm, Monkey. D. Luffy.

**Luffy's POV:  
**

My eyes stared unbelieving into Ace's eyes. It couldn't be. My older brother wouldn't leave me alone right? I've already lost one older brother...how could I lose another. This has to be fake right? Completely and utterly false right? I must be dreaming. I must be hallucinating. I must be out of my mind. Maybe I'm seeing this wrong. Maybe someone's hand was in my older brother's chest. Maybe it wasn't even him.

**Hey...Ace...I'm sorry...**

However, no matter how many times I blinked. No matter how many times I tried to wake up from this dream. I had to admit that it was my brother who indeed had a hand stuck in his chest. But that doesn't mean his gonna die. My older brother is strong. That's why he is my older brother. This was only a minor injury for him. He's gonna survive...right? Won't anyone please tell me that's gonna be alright?

**Sorry I couldn't save you...**

I watched shocked as Akainu was distracted by other members of Ace's crew, and as Ace was let go. I rushed over to him, just as he fell onto me. I lifted him somewhat up, putting my hand on his back. "...I'm sorry! ...Luffy!" I blindly noted that Ace had spoke, still in was when I felt something wet and sticky on my hand. I pulled it back, and stared unbelieving at the thick red liquid. I heard a gasp, as well as a voice calling out, "Ace..?" I then realized that the gasp had come from me, and it was my voice that spoke.

**But you know...I'm so sad that you died...and also angry as well**

I snapped out of the daze I was in, realizing that this was a serious situation. Ace needed help! "Ace! ACE! We've got to hurry and treat your wounds!" He panted for air desperately, making my heart break a little. He then coughed, before speaking to me, "I-I'm sorry Luffy...! I'm sorry i couldn't let you save me properly..." He panted once again for air, and I noticed that he was barely hanging onto life...No...No! He can't be dying could he? He promised though...he promised after Sabo died...that he wouldn't die. Ace never breaks promises!

**Your broke our promise you know...you died...and regret fills my heart so much.**

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ACE?! DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT...SOMEONE! PLEASE! DEAL WITH HIS WOUNDS! SAVE ACE!" I shouted, my voice surprisingly more desperate and more loud than I intended it to be.

I was desperate to believe he would survive...but maybe I actually knew inwardly...I knew he wouldn't survive...but that doesn't mean I will accept it. Knowing that he was going to die, just made me more desperate for him to stay alive...because he couldn't die... "LUFFY! *Pant* S-stop! I-it's no good! *Pant* I CAN TELL WHEN MY END HAS COME!" Acec yelled at me, pausing as he tried to regain my breath, before continuing, "H-he burned up my insides...*Pant* I'm not coming back from this...so Luffy...LISTEN UP!"

That was when I had to admit that there was a chance he wouldn't survive...and it hurt. I could feel tears welling up, but I held them back, trying not to show how much I knew...

**Even though so many people say I should move on from your death...I know I never will. Your death hurt me...it damaged my heart so much. I don't think i ever will be the same.**

He then paused once again, and i interrupted before he could speak again."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ACE?! A-ARE...YOU REALLY GOING TO DIE..?! ...NO! YOU PROMISED ACE! Y-YOU T-TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE!" I had to take bigger breaths in, as yelling so much took up quite a bit of energy. My injuries pulsed with pain, but I ignored them. My intent focusing on my brother for now.

After I said that, a memory from so long ago occurred to me. I remembered...the time he made that promise...the promise not to die.

_It was after Sabo's death...after our brother in all but blood had died. Heck, we were all unrelated actually, so it didn't matter. We were still brothers. Family that were actually family to each other._

_I remember that night. It was a few nights after Dogra had reported that Sabo had indeed died. Of course, we were all heart broken. I mean seriously, Ace, Sabo, and I were all freakin' kids and sworn brothers. And one of us had just died. So of course we were heart-broken. I'm not ashamed to admit to admit that both of us were even crying at that point. _

_Ace...he probably took it the worst. He was so angry at EVERYONE, so, so angry. Angry at Dogra, angry at those who didn't save Sabo, angry at the government. Even angry at me because of the ruckus I was making. I was crying pretty hard that night. _

_I was on the cliff, crying my eyes out. I covered myself with my straw hat though, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was a cry baby back then...sigh, I remember all the times Ace hit me for it._

_I heard someone walking to me. Closer to the cliff. "How long are you going to be like that?" It was Ace. I refused to answer, and sinked more into my hat. I was angry, no furious at myself. Why was I so weak...? What couldn't I do anything...?! Thoughts like these plagued my mind, and it was difficult to think any other thoughts._

_Ace spoke again, acknowledging my silence, "We lost all the treasure in central forest...Sabo couldn't use it in the end...so...it's useless to me now. It's no use hoarding treasure if we can't even protect it." It was the truth...we, no I was weak. Couldn't even protect anything._

_I couldn't handle keeping quiet any more, and burst out loud, "Ace...I...I WANT TO BE STRONGER! I WANT TO GET STRONG!...STRONGER, AND STRONGER, AND STRONGER! AND STRONGER, AND STRONGRER! I WANT TO GET STRONG! STRONGER AND STRONGER! ...I'LL GET STRONG!" I paused for a second, the yelling aching my throat. "...And then...I'll be able to protect anything! And no one will ever have to die! ...so please...please...don't you die too, Ace!"_

_Immediately after I said that, I felt a fist hit my head hard. Ooof...that hurt. "Don't be stupid! Worry about yourself first! Your way weaker than me!" I sat up grasping onto my head, while tears and mucus fell down my face. "LISTEN UP, LUFFY! I'M NOT GONNA DIE, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" _

_I gripped harder onto my hat, as I meekly replied, "...Okay...!" Ace gave a sigh, and looked out onto the ocean, continuing to speak, "Sabo asked me, too...so I promise! I won't ever die! How could I die and leave behind a weak little brother like you!" Gripping harder onto my hat, i shouted, "...Okay! ...Okay!"  
_

_Ace continued to speak, "I'm stupid, so I don't know what killed Sabo. But I do know that whatever it was, it was the opposite of freedom! He died without ever being free. But we made a vow with him. And we're still alive. So listen up, Luffy. I swear I will live a life without regret." "Yeah!" I replied, my face still covered in tears and mucus. _

_"Someday, i promise I'll set sail! And I'll live however I want! Freer than anyone! That will probably make me a lot of enemies...heck even Gramps will be my enemy! I'll be risking my life! But I'll set sail when I'm 17! AND WE WILL BECOME PIRATES!"  
_

_I tried to stop my tears, as i yelled shakily in reply, "YEAH!"_

The flashback ended, and I was forced to return back to reality. Ace broke that promise...we were supposed continue to be pirates! Each aiming to be Pirate King, ot at least someone of our choosing to be!

He sighed, before he replied, "...Yeah I did...You know...if it weren't for the Sabo thing...and having you as a little brother to take care of...I would never...have even wanted to live..."

**You said that we were the reason you wanted to live...but you never realized that you were ours as well. **

Don't fool yourself Ace! You became a pirate to be free! Not for us! You may have the desire to live because of us, but your life is your own. You live because of yourself! That was what I wanted to say, but it didn't come out...instead I just listened to him quietly.

"...Nobody wanted me alive after all...no one cared after all..." Ace paused, and I wanted to scream back that plenty of people on the island wanted him to live. But I didn't and let him continue, "...Ah right...if you ever see Dadan again...could you tell her goodbye for me...it's actually so weird...that now that I'm about to die...I even feel like I miss that idiot..." I gave a small gasp, as he fell onto me...no longer even having the strength to move.

**You never realized how many people's lives you had changed, and how many people would be sad at your death.**

I could tell that Ace was struggling to even breathe now, and I wanted him to regain his strength, instead of wasting it. But he continued. "I just have one regret...that I won't be able to see...see your dream come true...But I know...I know that you will pull it off...no matter what everyone says...your my little brother after all! ...Just like we promised back then...I have no regrets about how I live my life..."

"NO! YOUR LYING!" I screamed into his ears. He had to live. He had his own dream to fulfill as well...didn't he want someone to become pirate king as well? He panted, as he replied, "N-No...It's all true."

**Ace your so foolish. If only you realized sooner...maybe you would have wanted to live even more? And actually have survived?**

"...It looks like what I really wanted all this time wasn't fame at all...It was the answer to a question...of whether I should have been born...?" He took another small break, as he panted heavily...I still didn't want to believe that it was nearly his end

He sighed, before he continued once again, "*Pant* M-my voice is getting too quiet...Luffy I want you to listen to what I have to tell you now...and tell it you guys afterwards..." I wanted to cry, but nodded anyway. I tried my best to listen

He took a heavy breath, before he shouted loudly, "OLD MAN...! ...EVERYONE...! AND LUFFY...! Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life... even though I have the blood of a demon within me... YOU GUYS STILL LOVED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I don't even know if I needed to say that to them, I'm sure they heard.

**It's too late now. Your somewhere up above now. Probably with Sabo, and everyone else...I wish I could've joined you...but I still have my dream to fulfill. ****  
**

Tears started to trail down his face, as he said his last words. He then hugged me, and I stood shocked. This couldn't be his end...right? As he hugged me, i could feel his tears, blood, and sweat go onto my shoulder. But then he started to fall...and he fell to the ground with a thump. "...Ace?" I didn't even realize I had used my voice.

As he doesn't reply, my mouth instinctively opens wide, and I yell. i yell for myself. I yell for Ace. I yell at all the pain, all the sadness, all the anger, and all the regret I felt...and I let it all out.

**Maybe you already fulfilled you dream? Your dream to be free...I hope that you are living your dream right now. I hope that you're finally free...**

I fall to my knees, still screaming. I don't notice the smile on Ace's face, but I did notice how the world now seemed so empty. So deprived. Like it just lost a light. And how right I was. I could no longer think, or even move. My body became like a empty puppet.

**Hey, hey nii-san...did you know? Did you know? That...that...I miss you so much it hurts****...?**

As memories of Ace flashed through my mind...I think I might have gone crazy. I don't remember much what happened after that...but I do know...that my life would never be the same.

**And...and...that...I love you...**

Ace had died...my older brother had died...again. I was weak. I was still so, so weak. I...still need to get stronger...so brother I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...I'll meet you soon nii-san.

**If you do... why did you have to break our promise?**

* * *

**FINISHED!**


End file.
